cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Protection Agency
242 |totalstrength = 19,716,020 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 81,471 |totalnukes = 3,030 |aidslots = 432 / 1,317 (32.80%) |rank = 1 |score = 74.64 }} The Green Protection Agency (GPA) is a sanctioned green team alliance. It is very well known for being neutral in all its affairs. The three main values of the GPA are neutrality, sovereignty, and protection of its members. Its members are commonly known as GPAers. The GPA is governed by its charter, constitution and declaration of neutrality. The GPA Hall of Fame recognizes members who have contributed significantly to the GPA. Founding Note: Much of GPA history outside of its founding and the Continuum-GPA War has been lost to time, resulting in incomplete historical records. Recently, there has been mild interest to restore the GPA's missing historical records, though this has not yet gained enough traction for any substantial effort. Green was one of the original colors at the beginning of Cybernations. Unlike the other color spheres, however, Green had no official alliance. The Green Protection Agency was founded on February 14, 2006 after the first inter-alliance war (INC vs. GATO, see GATO-INC War). This war had a profound influence on the new GPA. GATO at that time was viewed as an expansionist alliance, and it was the fear of their expansion into the green trading sphere that caused the formation of the Green Protection Agency. After the GATO-INC War, the fledgling GPA had to make a choice: either it could be very involved in international politics, or it could remain by itself without external influence. Some of the GPA's earliest members had been involved in the first war, and did not want to get into another one. This prompting drafting of the GPA Charter's now-famous Neutrality Clause. The Green Protection Agency has remained neutral in every inter-alliance war to date. Charter of the Green Protection Agency The current Charter of the Green Protection Agency was updated and Ratified June 1, 2008. It defines the principles and purpose of the GPA, structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines legislation, membership, and foreign relations policy. Declaration of Neutrality The GPA Declaration of Neutrality was passed unanimously by the GPA Security Council and has thus far been accepted by many Tier 1, Tier 2 and 3 alliances, and supersedes the previous GPA Proclamation of Neutrality. The Green Protection Agency is still actively seeking signatories. See its current signatories here. The Declaration of Neutrality itself is effectually a blanket Non-Aggression Treaty that legally binds all GPA members from initiating hostilities with any other alliance. The Green Protection Agency welcomes all alliances wishing to sign the treaty. Culture - Democracy and Diversity The GPA has a very democratic and egalitarian culture that transcends its political leadership structure. While government officials do have the legal right to implement policies pertaining to their individual portfolios, almost every alliance process is open to viewing and debate by the GPA membership. Despite being generally non-opinionated in Planet Bob's politics due to the GPA's neutrality, GPAers are very vocal and diverse in their opinions internally with regards to alliance policy and its application to different situations. Debates tend to be very long, and in some occasions carrying on for months. The GPA prides itself on its economic prowess and being a home to players who prefer nation building and community over the war aspect of the game. The GPA also has a very tight-knit, friendly community - including some members who venture into other games together and know each other in real life. The GPA forums is currently home to a unique roleplay game which simulates the evolution of civilizations in an alternate historical world. Office of the Executive President Primary responsibilities are to ensure that the GPA Charter, Laws and treaties are adhered to in its dealings as a group and as individual members. The President is also responsible for coordinating the activities of elected officials and ensuring that they are fulfilling their duties adequately. The President, and the Vice President in the President’s absence, also have the following unique rights: *The right to veto any Law or amendment within 48 hours of its ratification. *The right to dismiss another Minister or Director for not fulfilling the duties of their job. Vice President Responsibilities are the same as those of the President. The Vice President will be in command in the President's absence. Ministries 'Foreign Affairs' This Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for appointment, management and supervision of all GPA ambassadors and maintaining the “Alliances at War List”. The MoFA will act as liaison between ambassadors and the President regarding communications from other alliances. The MoFA is responsible for the moderation staffing of the #gpa IRC-channel. 'Internal Affairs' The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining the GPA's internal organization. These responsibilities include: *managing the Election and Legislative procedures *the acceptance of new members, and issues regarding members that are leaving. *managing the Affiliate Program *maintaining an archive of all current legally binding laws and legislation The Minister of Internal Affairs also oversees the Directorates of Communications, Human Resources and the Academy. ''Communications'' The Director of Communications is responsible for ensuring consistency and clarity in all official communications, as well as coordinating internal communications programs to be distributed to the general membership. The Director will issue official public announcements approved by the President. ''Human Resources'' The Director of Human Resources is responsible for organizing recruitment efforts. This includes, but is not limited to: managing Recruiters, controlling the recruiting process and message, oversight of any off-site Recruiting web sites or official recruiting posts, and coordinating our CN Forum recruiting effort. This person is also responsible for managing the volunteering process, conduction of departmental checks, and organizing priority of needed positions. ''The Academy'' The Director of the Academy responsible for helping new recruits get used to the GPA via the GPA Academy. This includes maintaining the Academy Syllabus, accepting and managing Mentors, assigning Trainees, grading Exams and graduating Trainees. 'Membership Compliance' The Minister of Membership Compliance is responsible for ensuring that all nations that have Green Protection Agency as their Alliance Affiliation are legally allowed to do so. They will also be responsible for monitoring existing member compliance of the GPA Laws regarding Aid and Wars. This Minister will also maintain and regulate the in-game and forum membership listings. 'Economics' The Minister of Economics is responsible for the trade and aid support of the GPA, as well as the economic guides. ''Directorate of Trade'' The Director of Trade is responsible for all trade related issues. This includes maintaining and updating the Resource and Technology Trade boards, and giving advice concerning possible trades to all GPA member nations (if requested). Related Links * GPA Forum and IRC Code of Conduct * Declaration of Neutrality * My Neutrality - a treatise by a senior member about his personal views on neutral practices * GPA's History * GPA Hall of Fame * List of GPA Personalities * Listing of GPA nations with articles Historical Links * The meaning of Neutrality * Old GPA forums Archive * Recognition of Neutrality * Proclamation of Neutrality * United Jungle Accords See also Category:Alliances Category:Green team alliances Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Neutral Alliances Category:Democratic alliances